


Black Ashes

by lighteez



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dark, Multi, Royalty, killers, kpop, medival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2020-09-29 17:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighteez/pseuds/lighteez
Summary: Ꮖhese ℬlack ℬurned ℱlowers ℳean ℳore Ꮖhen ⅅeath ℐtself.8 ℬad ℒives, 1 ℛich Ꮶingdom❀__________❀Ꭿteez are Ꮖhe ℬandits and Ꮖhey are ℛeady Ꮖo ℬurn ⅅown Ꮖhe Ꮶingdom, Ѕtarting Ꮗith Ꮖhe two ℙrincesses.((See more in the preview))





	1. Preview

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like my other story besides than, "Haladios" :)

(they all work inside the kingdom)

C a s t _

Hongjoong-

•> he's the palace's knight. he runs the   
army of soilders in the palace.   
hongjoong hates the king due to   
the king killing his one and only big   
brother that he had a long time ago.

Seonghwa-

•> the palace's main chef, he uses knifes   
more then muskets. he just wants to   
get the gold and jewels so he pairs  
up with Hongjoong on destroying the  
palace and runs away with the gold.   
he also hates the king for being rude.

Yunho-

•>he's a barista in the village, but he can   
go inside the castle because he runs   
a market too in which he can go deliver   
food to the castle. he hates the king for   
burning down his family's shop in   
another village for no reason, and killed   
his parents and little brother.

Yeosang-

•>the dresser in the royal family, yeosang   
just wants recognition in his designs.   
but of course the king doesn't credit   
him for nothing, neither does the   
queen and the two princesses just   
because he is poor and helpless.

San-

•>the stable boy, he gets mistreated by   
everyone in the castle just because he   
works at the stables with jongho. San   
and Jongho are getting bullied by the   
royal family and they are tired of it,   
both want revenge for being   
humiliated and Hongjoong helps them.

Mingi-

•>he used to be royalty, he was engaged   
with the king's daughter. The king only   
said that because he wanted to gain   
the trust of Mingi's family and then he   
ended up stealing from them and   
killing his parents. Mingi was just a   
child when that happened, but his   
appearance changed and no one   
recognized him, so now he's the body-   
guard of the princess he used to be   
engaged with, Princess Athena. Now   
he wants revenge for being fooled.   
((P.s. he might take over the kingdom if they don't decide to burn down the castle.))

Wooyoung-

•>wooyoung just wants adventure, he   
doesn't care who he kills or captures   
all he wants is just to use his flame   
throwers, swords, pocket knifes, etc.   
so he agrees with helping hongjoong   
and the rest in getting their revenge so   
he goes undercover as the bodyguard   
of the second princess named   
Rubi.

Jongho-

•> hes also a stable boy along with San.   
He got humiliated in front of everyone   
in a royal gathering way to many times   
he also acts as a part time servant. He   
loves playing with muskets the most   
and he knows how to do archery.

☆_______________☆

Overall, some of the members were humiliated or their family's got killed by the king- all except for Wooyoung.

Mingi WAS in love with the princess but the princess faked her feelings and always made fun of him so he wants revenge mostly on the king and princess for fooling him and his family.

P.s. the king is rude, who ever stans in his way he kills them or burns then alive. He has no mercy towards them.

Now, enjoy the story which takes place in Brizella... Shall we start?


	2. ch. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two will be out on Saturday or Sunday! Also once the story finish, i will edit the entire book, so if i have bad grammar than I'm sorry (ToT)

Warning: mature content, drugged, and killings

Hongjoong's p.o.v;

The king ordered me again to track down the villagers who didn't pay their monthly rent, im sick of him ordering me around and he demanded me that if they don't pay up by the time i see them for the third time then I'll have to decapitate the entire family. I have decapitated zero family's because all the money that ended up in the king's vault was mostly mine, or if not ill tell the people to flee away from this village and never come back.

I absolutely hate killing other people that isn't the king, i want my first kill to be the king. He never met me or remembered me when i was younger, my big bother was one of the guards at this palace but sadly he died. The cause of the death was because the king gave him poisoning, my big brother saw something he shouldn't have seen and the king had to killing him without any trace.

I on the other hand saw what he put on the cup. It was black poisoning on my brother's tea, when he drank it, i saw how my bother coughed up blood and some of his skin from the inside of his mouth was falling along side with the blood. It was a horrible thing to see, so i had to cover my eyes.

I vowed to myself and on my brother's death that i will kill him more painfully then what he did to my brother. I came to work for him after i grew up, im currently 21 and I'm the leader of his army, i had to follow his rules to make him believe in what i said. The pain he caused me was to deep to forget and once we have a plan we are going to kill him and his family, maybe even burn down the palace. I took a deep breath as i knocked on the door from the villagers, a scrawny old man came to the door with fear in his eyes as he looked at me.

"No. Please don't kill me, my wife and i haven't had any money for the past five-"

"Don't explain before i actually do kill you. Now im here to save your arse, you and your wife better flee this village and move far away from here got it? I don't like killing people for stupid reasons so gather all your belongings and leave tonight. I'm going to be in the cantine all day then im going to come back and once i do, i better see you leaving. Im also going to burn your house down so the king believes you actually did die" i told them with a low tone as the old man widen his eyes at me.

"Thank you, thank you. We'll leave right away, god bless your soul, thank you again. Have a nice day young man" he had tears in his eyes as he slowly closed the door and i heard two voices crying in the inside. I rolled my eyes and walked back to my black horse, i pet his neck as i tugged on the leash lightly bringing him to the cantine near by, where my crew was waiting for me.

I passed by the rows of houses and market stans as everyone cowarded away from me. I had quite the reputation here in the village as the killer knight, mostly because they saw that i lit fires on the houses where people used to live at, but of course i made sure to tell the people to flee so i can burn their houses. "Justin! Come here! No!"

I felt a bump on my leg then i heard a slight thud. I stopped walking and looked to my right, a little kid bumped into me. He looked at me with wide teary eyes as the lady came running towards her child, he bursted crying on the ground as the lady picked him up. "I-I'm truly sorry sir, my baby didn't m-mean to-"

"Save your words, i better not see that kid around me every again got it?" My tone came off rather pissed of than before and she bowed at me saying sorry multiple times before running away from me, i began walking towards the building again. The heat of the sun made my thirsty, tired and really bothered.

"You take too long Hongjoong" I heard a familiar voice near by, "It wasn't my fault now tie up my horse there Wooyoung" I looked at my left and saw the dark purple haired guy starting at me in a grin, a scar was plastered on his cheek once again. "Now what happened? Did you cut yourself?" I asked with a chuckle while handing him my horse, he tied it up to the pole that was in front of the cantine.

"Oh no, I burned myself accidentally this time Hongjoong" he said with a confindent tone, i nodded my head with what he said to me. He came to me and threw his arm around my shoulder laughing, "Well then now that your here let's go inside. Yunho is waiting for us with rum and well- slutty dogs" he winked his eye as he lead me inside.

The foul smell of rum hit my nostrils, i looked at the bar and saw Yunho cleaning the top. Live music was playing and immediately Wooyoung left me to go sit down with the rest, i walked up to Yunho and sat on the chair, "What's up Joong? You want the same rum?" He grabbed a glass and placed it infront of him, i nodded in agreement as he reached behind him and picked the rum.

"There you go" he pouted it in the glass and I mixed it around looking at the rum going around. I took a quick shot and placed the glass down, it was empty, "So what happened now?" Yunho asked me as I raised an eyebrow, "How do you know something is wrong with me Jeong?" He motioned to my empty glass then right back to me, "You never drink your rum that fast and you have an annoyed expression. So that means something happened at the castle right?" He picked the bottle of rum again and served me more.

"Mh- yes, that son of a bitch ordered me to get the money of the two poor old couple, if not then I'll have to set fire to their house. I let them go just like the rest of em" I drank the rum in one go and sighed in annoyance, he shook his head while clutching the rag on his hand. "I can't wait to fucking kill him" he growled as Hongjoong nodded.

"Likewise Jeong." I felt a hand on my shoulder and a little whisper coming from my right ear. "Come to the room sir" I looked at the right and I see a slutty dog smirking at me, she wore a maroon dress which exposed her shoulders and brest. If I had to be honest, I needed to distract myself before I go at night and burn the small house. I grinned at Yunho and left my seat following her into the dim lit room, she closed the door as I sat on the large couch.

She smirked at me once again before she started to undress herself, letting her maroon dress slide down her body leaving her in her corset. I felt myself growing, licking my lips at a slutty sight. She walked over to me and sat on my lap, her lips went to my ear as she whispered, "Have fun in hell" i widen my eyes and push her off me which caused her to fall over along with a needle filled with liquid.

"Who the fuck are you?!" I screamed at her as i stood up and kicked the needle far from her reach. "How dare you push a lady?" Her chuckle came out, as a slight grin was forming in her lips. I can't believe i was about to get drugged by a filthy slut who just wanted revenge, i grabbed the cold metal of my musket and grippied it hard. "Tell me who you are or I'll kill you" i growled at her as she smirked.

"What's more fun than getting fucked by a drugged man?" She crawled over to me, i stayed in my place still gripping my musket hard, her cold hands went inside my shirt and then went to my belt. She tried unbuckling it, but i placed my musket on her head. "Take those filthy hand off me you unwanted slut" i lowered my tone and she looked at me again, "I know you want to Hongjoong" she whispered loud enough for me to hear.

"Yes i do, i want to kill you right this instant" i pulled the trigger and blood splattered everywhere, her eyes were opened as she fell on the floor. I have never felt so angry before in my life, i just wanted to get my head out of the problems at the castle and now i have to deal with a dead body. "Hongjoong!" I turned my head and saw Yunho and Wooyoung standing there, they both looked at me and the bloody covered body at the floor.

"What ha-"

"She tried to drug me, fucking slut likes getting fucked by drugged men." I pointed the tip of my musket towards the needle filled with liquid. Yunhk sighed and left the room, i walked towards Wooyoung and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Make sure to dispose her body at the lake or somewhere. Better yet burn it near the forest, she deserves to be burned" i patted his shoulder as he chukcled at me, "Right away Hongjoong."

He moved towards the body and picked up a blanket, wrapping her in it. I looked at the needle and picked it up, i examined it closely. I guess she was really trying to send me to hell after all, i smirked and took the needle to the private office where we all held the meetings to plan the assassination of the king. I placed the needle filled with poision in a box and locked it. This should come in handy soon, i patted the box and left it in the vault for safe keeping.

"Here you go Joong, new clothes and of course the bottle of rum you always drink" Yunho placed the clothes and the bottle of rum in the desk as i closed the vault and turned to look at him, "So she actually tried to kill you?"

"Apparently. If she hadn't done that she would've had a nice time with me in bed, but i guess she had other plans" i chuckled while shaking my head and grabbed a glass cup, filling it with a third round of rum. "There are many other slutty dogs that i know, would you like me to send one to you?" Yunho smirked and i raised an eyebrow, "No. I'll rather stay here alone and jack off then be at risk again Yunho"

"Alright Joong, I'll be cleaning the blood in the other room" he waved me goodbye as i nodded at him, he closed the door and i sat on the chair. I opened the desk door and took out my paper and ink, i guess i need to find out who put her to kill me.

\--  
I hope you like this chapter, look forward to the next chapter, it will probably be third persons p.o.v. btw

I'm going to ask you guys a question, should this au include romance, flings or not?

I'm asking because i don't want someone crying skdnsks so, please comment💞


	3. Ch. 2

Third person's p.o.v_

Long narrowing hallways running through the entire castle always confused the smaller. He always get's late to serve the royal family, they had other servants too but they always asked him to serve them, only to make fun of him every time and make him feel bad about himself. "You're late" the oldest princess, Athena, told him as he bowed a little without saying anything else. "Do you even talk kid?" she asked as he brought her plate filled with a few snacks to her desk.

He just shook his head, "So you were born mute?" she snickered as he shrugged and left her side walking towards the door. "Wait a minute," she made him stop in his tracks as he turned around, "Did the cook made this?" she asked, he nodded as the girl grinned at him. "Tell him to make my pie with more strawberry jam, that's all. You can leave now" she waved him off as he gripped the hem of his black blouse.

Once he left the room, he was met by the cook, Seonghwa, "Did she say the same thing again?" he asked with arms crossed. The small one took in a deep breath in and out until he spoke, "Yes. She's going to drive me crazy, i don't want to say a single word because i know i'm going to end up saying something bad to her or anyone at this instant" he clenched his fist tight as they both walked back to the kitchen. "Is Hongjoong and Wooyoung at the canteen?"

"Yeah, Wooyoung got a head start, Hongjoong went to do something outside the castle again" Jongho said as he looked at a passing knight, he smiled slightly along with Seonghwa and bowed a little, "Good morning boys" the knight was older than them so he called them "boys" or something else, "Good morning" they both said. As the passed each other Jongho rolled his eyes at him while Seonghwa scoffed, that knight doesn't even do anything and yet he get's all the glory.

"Come on, you still have someone else to serve" he stated as they went down the flight of stairs keeping a comfortable silence between them, many doors were always closed and never opened. Who knew what would be in those rooms, no one never came inside to clean them. They both reached the kitchen and the plater was already there on the counter waiting to be served.

"Take it to the king and then from there we both leave to the cantinee got it?" Seonghwa patted his back as Jongho let out a sighed and left the kitchen, he knew he was gonna get lost again and possibly screamed at by the king. 

___time skip___

The rest of the crew were going to the canteen since the royal family had left for two days, they went to have a contract with another family, they have two suitable son's for their daughters but of course- the king will kill them if they don't have a reasonable contract. The king had told Hongjoong about the plan and his blood was boiling at the end of the talk, like always.

As all eight of them gathered around the table at the empty canteen they had closed all the windows and doors, making sure no one get's inside and eavesdrop on their conversation. The room was lighted by the burning candles; journals, pens, paper, sketch maps were scattered around the table. Five were present at the table so far, "Where is Wooyoung, Seonghwa and Jongho?" Hongjoong had asked Mingi as he responded back to his question.

"Wooyoung is throwing away the ashes of the body while Seonghwa and Jongho are on their way, they should be here in a few minutes." Mingi stated while he was looking at papers of their plans. "Yeosang, what are you drawing this time?" Hongjoong groaned as he stood up from his chair and walked over to him, he looked at the paper there was a full drawn costume. "What's that? A new creation for that royal bitch?" he stated.

"No, if we are going to go undercover, we can't go in out clothes. Taking out the blood from these will be as hard as making a dead body disappear" he said, he drew more details into it and Hongjoong just looked at his clothes, it was the royal clothes he had to wear as a uniform. "Damn it. I forgot about the blood stains" he said as Yeosang moved his chair backwards and headed out the room. "Weirdo" Jongho said as he got inside the room, and in tow it was Seonghwa with a slightly annoyed face. 

"When the fuck do we murder those bitch ass sluts?" he stated as he slammed his fist on the table startling a sleeping San. "Bitch, don't wake me up" he growled as Seonghwa blew him off. "Why? Was there a reason you came in here pissed as hell?" Yunho asked as he served himself liquor into his cup.

"That fucking slut, Rubi, found me and Jongho before she left and she told me she wanted to talk to me, so of course I had to follow her. She forced herself on me and tried to kiss me, fucking horny bitch can't wait till marriage" he scoffed as he ran his hand through his hair and threw his head back in exhaustion.

"Did you kiss her back though?" Hongjoong raised his eyebrow at him with a slight smirk, "That bitch sucked me off before she left" he said tiredly as Yunho spit out his drink all over the floor, "What?!" he screamed as everyone, even San, looked at him, "Yeah i know, it's hard to believe but she wants to toy with me. She sucked me off and of course i let her, it was going to be her last suck off her life anyways" he shrugged as Yeosang threw the new royal uniform to Hongjoong and he caught it. 

"Don't mess it up, i only have one more spare" he stated as he sat back down on his chair and began drawing again, "Where was Jongho?" Mingi asked as he laughed, "I was just outside the door waiting for him when I heard moans, i ran back to where i was standing at" Jongho shook his head in disappointment. "I'm sorry you had to hear that" Seonghwa apologized to him.

"I don't care, just- now i know what i shouldn't do next time" he stated as Yeosang widen his eyes and looked at the both of them, "W-what moans?" He stuttered.

"The slut, Rubi, sucked me off befo-"

"I don't want to hear it anymore thank you" he said as he looked back at his drawing, Wooyoung entered the room when he heard what Seonghwa said, "Sluts are sluts. Next time let me handle her" he smirked as Seonghwa applaud for him, "Thank you. I don't want to do that again" he stated, "Okay now that everyone is here, let's start the planning" Hongjoong went back to his chair up front and he looked at Mingi.

"Tell everyone the plan" he said as Mingi nodded.


	4. Ch. 3

All eight listened closely to the plan that was pinned to the board. "So what you're telling me is to try attempts?" Hongjoong looked confusingly at Mingi as the tall male shook his head in disagreement once again, Hongjoong doesn't process what Mingi said. "Ming, let me get this right, you're trying to do murder attempts on them? You do realize that they aren't dumb right? They could easily figure out that someone is trying to kill them, if they find out it's us then it's off with out heads." Jongho raised an eyebrow at the older.

"That's true, but what if we don't succeed the first time? Our covers will be blown and also be executed" Mingi retorted back at the younger and everyone stirred in an argument. Hongjoong thought carefully, ignoring the noise in the background. He knew that both of them were right, but he remembered a few words that he heard from the king. 

"Does anyone remember the people from the other kingdom? They came to threaten the bitch ass king, what if we send anonymous letters to him and pretend we are the other kingdom?" Hongjoong snapped his head up as he said that, "That is more reasonable and it will still cover our identities. No wonder why they made you leader of the soldiers" Yeosang smiled at him, it was a rare generous smile.

"Mhm, thank you Yeosang, do you think you can change the plan again Mingi?" Hongjoong turned to look at the taller as he nodded, small parts of his hair fell down to his face as he ferociously started writing everything down on a scroll. "Hey. I got good clothes for coverage" Yeosang slid his journal across the table as the Hongjoong grabbed it and opened the bookmarked page, it was filled with black strokes and shapes forming a long coat. 

"Why ar-"

"Before you question everything i drew, i want your attention" Yeosang rises from his seat and headed out the door, everyone got confused and Wooyoung got up only to be ambushed by Yeosang's mannequin, the black coat that Hongjoong saw in the journal came to life even before he approved. "This, we wear this outfit for when we go undercover" Yeosang took the coat out of the mannequin and he placed it on himself, "Look. It has inside pockets to store our guns, knives or anything. Its black so if we attack at night no one will see us" he buttoned up the coat.

It fit his waist well and he adjusted the sides, brushing off any dust or lint on it. "I like it. It fits my style" Seonghwa smirked and stood up looking at the coat that Yeosang had on, the older examined it and nodded at the younger. "Can i try it on?" He asked as Yeosang handed over the coat to him.

Seonghwa chuckled and put on the coat and left the room, "Wait! Bring it back! Stupid shit!" Yeosang went walking out the door following Seonghwa out, the rest just shrugged and looked back at Hongjoong. "Yeosang just-"

"I know, I know. We'll let him design these, even though it's unnecessary but I'll allow if it will shut him up" Hongjoong placed the journal down and stood up, "Alright then. I'll leave Mingi here writing out the new plan, Wooyoung did you dispose the body?" The leader looked at him with a raised eyebrow and the purple hair looked up at Hongjoong and smirked evilly. "You know I did sir, those ashes are long gone from here"

"Hm, so you burned her? Good thinking" he grinned and walked out the room leaving everyone else. From the room where he was at a few hours ago, Hongjoong saw Seonghwa and Yeosang arguing again, he saw the older throwing the coat to the floor and having a scary expression on his face, his eyes pierced on the younger, after a few seconds he smiled like the devil and chuckled getting closer to Yeosang.

Hongjoong didn't want to see their childish plans so he left the canteen. He grabbed his horse's leash and untied it, leading his horse down the road. Meanwhile Yeosang and Seonghwa were still in the room arguing. "You better pick up my jacket you crazy bitch" Yeosang whispered to him but Seonghwa's grin grew larger. "Make me" the taller retorted back at him and took a few steps forward again.

"You're not intimidating me Seonghwa, I've known you for too long" he grew tiresome of him and his antics, he's seen this happening with other people and him also, so he knows all his tricks. "Yes, I know, but I haven't tried this yet haven't I?" He threw Yeosang backwards, making his back hit the wall harshly. "You did that already Seo-"

He was cut off when he planted his lips on Yeosang's lips. Seonghwa pressed his lower body against him, grabbing his hips roughly almost bruising his sides. Yeosang was taken into shock, he punched his chest but the big guy didn't move, the older bit his lip slowly and the younger just gasped when he felt something poke his crouch. "Fuck" he breathed out, Seonghwa took that as a chance to place his tongue inside, grinning from ear to ear. Yeosang just gulped and closed his eyes, his ears turned red.

Seonghwa kept french kissing him as the younger responded by wrapping his arms around his neck and let out a breathy groan. "Leave me alone" he whispered as the kiss ended, but Seonghwa went to his neck. "You're so rude to me, so shut up and submit to me bitch" the older kissed his neck and grazed his tongue on his skin slowly, Yeosang shivered and hit him again, but this time harder. 

Seonghwa came off him with a smirk and he walked out the room, leaving a surprised Yeosang in the room. He ran his fingers throughout his hair and threw his head back, he couldn't believe he was getting aroused by a guy, in his case, Seonghwa. His body slid down the wall and sat on the floor with wide eyes, "I will kill him, I swear on the future Kings grave" he clenched his fist again and sighed.

Mingi, Wooyoung, San, Jongho and Yunho were still in the room talking to each other about the outfit and the plan, "You're almost done?" Yunho walked up to Mingi, he just writing the last word as he walked up. Mingi looked up at him and nodded tiredly, "Yeah. Finally, why?" He asked Yunho.

"Ah because I was going to make food, go get some groceries from the store across the street please. I'll prepare everything, I just need a few more stuff, here's the list." He handed Mingi the list as the taller nodded and stored everything back to it's place, "Alright then, I'll be back" Mingi waved at them as Seonghwa walked inside the room with a hard on. "What the hell is wrong with you? You get a suck and now you're horny again, damn you hoe" Mingi shook his head and laughed at him.

"Yeah well Yeosang made me like this" he chuckled and sat on the nearby chair as everyone stared at him, all except Wooyoung. "I don't want to hear, thank you very much" Mingi walked away and headed on his journey to the market.


	5. ch.4

**Five days later**

The castle was quiet and tranquil, the maid's were cleaning every hallway quiet and tiredly. Every time the family left, all the staff just stayed in their rooms or they go home to their families. 

In the royal army headquarters, Hongjoong sat there throwing his head back and groaning, "You're doing good princess" his hand went to the girls hair and gripped it, he moved her head faster as she choked on his dick. He was on the verge on cumming inside her mouth and the girl took notice so she moaned, which send vibrations to his dick and he ended up cumming in her mouth.

"That was good my little slut" Hongjoong breaths out and looked at the girl on the floor, her cheeks were flushed red and her hair was messed up. Hongjoong has been sexually frustrated since a month ago and he needed to get this out, so of course he had to go to a bar and get a girl. "You're welcome master. Can I go now? Before anyone comes by?" She stood up and went to get her dress from the floor, "Yeah. Go ahead, and remember this was just a one night stand. Don't come looking for me okay?" He stood up and buttoned up his shirt and pants.

The girl hummed and nodded, "Yes master. I understand, don't worry. Can you tie this well from the back please?" She left the small lace ropes on her dress fall down on her back, Hongjoong approached her and tied her dress well, tugging at the ropes adjusting them well. "If I ever come looking for you to have sex, you better obey princess. Alright?" He whispered as he tied her dress and grabbed her hips, pulling her backwards to his chest as he kissed her shoulders.

"Yes master. Don't worry" she fixed her hair to the other side and closed her eyes while feeling the moment. "Good" he said and bit her neck slowly which made her moan softly, "I-i should go now" she breath out hardly as he smirked and nodded. "Okay, farewell princess" he said as the girl placed her hair down on her shoulders and put on her fabric around her shoulders to not show her marks left on her skin. "Hongjoong!"

Mingi had walked in and saw the girl near the door. He blinked and looked behind her, he saw Hongjoong with just a shirt on and his pants, he realized what happened before he came in, "I-I'm sorry. I should go now. Hongjoong is over there" the girl blushed and quickly left the room, leaving a surprised Mingi behind. "What do you want Mingi?" Hongjoong said as he buttoned the last button on his shirt and went back to his desk chair.

"Uh- ah yes. Here is the re-written plan, I already explained the plan to the guys. Here is my copy for you" he walked over to the desk and placed the plan the desk, Hongjoong grabbed the scroll and opened it while skimming over the plan. He nodded at him and closed it back up, Hongjoong opened the cabinet of his desk with a key and placed it inside, he made sure it was secured with the lock again. "Okay then, thank you Mingi. Is there something else?" He looked at him and sat back, crossing his legs and resting his arms on the handles of the chair.

"Yes actually, Yeosang told me to bring you to his room, he needs to take your measurements so he could finish your outfit"

"Wait. Did he finish all the-"

"Yes. He finished all the other ones a long time ago, he asked us to not tell you about this. He just needs to finish your measurements and outfit and everything is completed. Also the king sent a letter here, everyone is in chaos right now. The staff asked me to bring you to the main ballroom."

"What for?" Hongjoong rose from his seat and grabbed his coat putting it on and walked to the door with Mingi following him.

"The family is coming back. This time it's with two other prince's, they want us to prepare everything for them. They will come tonight." Mingi said closing the door as they walked down the hall.

"What?! Why are you telling me this now?!" Hongjoong spat at him as Mingi reached for his back pocket and gave him the letter, "This arrived just a few minutes ago" Hongjoong opened it and read everything, there was also a small list of what the staff had to do. "Shit" he said and started walking faster towards the main ballroom where all the staff was gathered, waiting for instructions. A few minutes later he arrived with Mingi and he saw everyone there, he walked up the small podium.

"Everyone! I was just informed that the king will be coming home tonight with some guests. He left a list of duties of what we should do to impress the guests." He hold the letter up in the sky and everyone started chatting, someone's hand shot up and Hongjoong called on him to talk.

"Who are the guests if we may ask?"

"It's the fiances of the princesses"

Voices were heard loudly and they were all talking about it.

"Hush now! Here are the lists of what each staff should do!" He said loudly and everyone quiet down to listen closely. "The cooking staff! You should be making a dinner especially for them! Make anything delicious that you can do and be ready for it tonight!" He read out the letter and the cooking staff bowed and left the room hurriedly. "Maids and butlers! Go set the dinning room with the finest silverware and cloth we have stored! Make sure everything is clean!"

The maids and butlers bowed down and left quickly to tidy up and set up the dinning table. "The Princesses and Queens personal staff! Go clean the guests rooms and their room and make sure to set the best outfit for them! They need to look presentable for the princes's once dinner is served!"

"Yes sir!" The maids of the Queen and Princesses left quickly talking among themselves. "Okay! The rest of the staff make sure that everything is clean where you are positioned at! Everything has to be neat! Guards! Make sure to clean your armor fast! And stan guard of when the carriages are coming! Make sure to warn us! That is it! Go and work!" He stepped down the podium and everyone scurried off, all except for the people who will take revenge. "Come here!" Hongjoong called them over and they went towards him.

"What now Hongjoong? We were suppose to attack them once they came, how are we suppose to go with our plan with two guests in the way?" They whispered to him as Hongjoong crumpled the paper and sighed. "We will have to postpone it until further notice" he growled and they rolled their eyes while letting out a sigh.

"Fucking shit. Can't we just kill the princes's also?!" Wooyoung stated as Hongjoong shrugged. "We will see later on if they are a threat to us or not. Calm down Wooyoung, for now let's just go with the flow. Go and warn Yunho about this and tell him to bring some food in from his store, Seonghwa go with Wooyoung and tell the cooking staff that you'll get more groceries okay?" He asked them as they nodded and left.

"Me and Jongho will go clean the stables and be ready for them to arrive." San said as Jongho sighed in annoyance and left with him. "Alright Yeosang. Go help pick out an outfit for them, the staff will be clueless without you. Go on"

"Alright sir. See you!" He waved and walked out of the ball room and Mingi just stood there. "Let's go check the guards outside and see if everything is going smoothly alright? Come on let's go Mingi" he patted the taller's back as the sulking Mingi nodded. He now has to suffer seeing another Prince with Athena. He really loved her and now she's possibly going to marry him, he may want to kill her but his feelings are still there. He hates it so much.

**____________________**

**Ight so... yeah- please leave comments on this! I want to see if you guys are enjoying it so far. Please let me know so i can get more inspired 😞 i love y'all.**

**Thank you for reading this! Next chapter will be... chaotic? Idk yet but look foward to it ** **hehe**


	6. ch. 5

"Are you guys doing alright or do you need some help with setting up an outfit?" Yeosang walked through the doors of the oldest princesses room, Athena, he saw the maids standing there looking at her closet and trying on tiaras. "Hey!" Yeosang scowled at them, the two maids gasped and places the tiaras back on the shelf and went on their knees, hands clasped together while begging, "Please don't tell Hongjoong. Please don't tell no one we grabbed the tiaras, please we just wanted to see how it looks like on us, we're so-"

"Shut up already! You're giving me a headache!" he rolled his eyes and the two maids lowered their arms to their sides and looked down with disappointment. "We are so sorry Yeosang. We won't do it again" they said at the same time, "I don't care what you do in the closet. Now, do you need help choosing an outfit for her or not?" He asserted, he eyed the bed and saw the most horrible dress for dinner. "You have got to be kidding me"

He walked over to the dress and picked it up with the finger tips and cringed. "Aren't ladies suppose to have good taste in clothing?" He stated, the two maid had gotten up from the floor and bowed their head to Yeosang. "We're sorry, we thought that the princess would rather have a plain simple d-"

"She's a princess. Not a peasant, why would she dress in such a casual dress? Hell! Even peasant girls wear much better clothing then this!" He threw the dress at the floor and walked back nonchalantly to the closet, he looked through everything, some dresses were his. All those dresses that he made for them were never credited, they always told other people that it was from a famous designer, they never dared say it was from a peasant who lives in their castle.

Yeosang remembered what they said to him when he asked to be credited, they were ruthless, but yet here he is, helping out the maids choose an outfit for the princess. "Here, take those blue laced sandles and this royal blue dress." Yeosang grabbed the dress from the hanger and the shoes and handed them to the two maids, "These are so pretty. What about the crown?"

"They will have to wear a small one, it is a dinner after all. Also she can wear what ever accessories she wants, remind her that" he grabbed the small crown and gave it to one of them and sighed, "Now that I'm done here. I'm going to check on how they doing for the other princess" he walked out the closet, the two maids bowed to him quickly as he left the room closing the door behind him.

"He's so handsome, but- he scares me sometimes" one maid whispered carefully as the other nodded in agreement. "Yeah, almost every girl here has at least a crush on a staff here, don't you have one too?" She nudged her elbow towards the other girl, "Shut up. I-i don't like him" she blushed.

"Ha! As if i believe you! I see the way you look at Seonghwa, he's always so nice to you also" she poked the maids side. "N-no he's not, let's go before we get caught or Yeosang tells someone what we've been doing" she ran off quickly with the other maid behind her laughing softly about how easily she gets embarrassed.

Yeosang on the other hand finally reached Rubi's room. He opened the door and saw the two maids had already chosen a dress. "Hello Yeosang, what can we-"

"Please put those back, I'm pretty sure the princess will not love a purple dress for the dinner. You know her favorite dress color for dinner is always emerald green or maroon, let's put it back up" he rushed the maids as the maids nodded. He grabbed the emerald green dress that the princess had worn before along with emerald green flats and a sliver crown with a green stone in the middle.

"There we go, let's go now. Our duty is don-"

"Yeosang?" A head popped inside the closet and he saw Jongho standing there. "Yeah?"

"Mingi and Yunho need our help with crates of groceries" he signaled behind him to go as Yeosang nodded, "Alright I'll be there. Let me just finish this" he looked back at the maids and raised an eyebrow, "Just tidy her room and you'll be done alright?" The maids nodded and they headed out of the closet and he followed Jongho out of the door.

"Why isn't Seonghwa helping?" Yeosang asked, "Well... he got caught up in a problem of his own in the kitchen" Jongho chuckled. "What happened now?" He sighed while shaking his head, Seonghwa may be good looking and all that but in reality he makes mistakes once in a while. "All I can say is that he was trying to look presentable for dinner and well- he accidentally got the wrong shampoo, and only a few strands of his blonde hair is dark" Jongho laughed.

"Did he grab your hair dye?"

"Yep!" Jongho beamed with with a giggle, "Let's hope he doesn't get yelled at." Yeosang walked with Jongho to the back of the castle to where all the food was stored and there he found Mingi and Yunho loading up the storage room with food again. "Great! We need two pairs of helping hands!" Yunho shoved one crate to Yeosang and Mingi shoved one to Jongho.

"You could've been more gentle!" Yeosang placed the crate of food next to him and rubbed his arms. "Stop being a sensitive bitch and work" Yunho cursed at him as Yeosang rolled his eyes and unloaded the wagon along with Jongho, by the time they were done the sun was beginning to almost set. "Get Seonghwa to cook already!" He yelled at one of the chefs, "R-right away sir" he bowed and left the storage fast.

Yunho was already heading back to his shop and Mingi was going to put on his armor when Wooyoung walked in, "Seonghwa put me in charge of cooking. He's busy getting his problem fixed" Wooyoung threw aprons at the three guys and they all groaned, "Fucking bastard. He always does this" Yeosang whispered to himself and he wrapped the apron on his waist and tied it, Mingi on the other hand was having trouble.

"Does our hands go through-" he placed his arms where you're supposed to put your neck inside, he immediately got stuck and as per usual Jongho had to help him out of his problem. "How the hell did I end up with you idiots?" Yeosang shocked his head and left the storage room leaving them behind. He was annoyed ever since he left the princesses room, it was mostly because he remember how much they kept him as a slave before Hongjoong came to rescue him.

"Ah you're going to cook?!" San came in holding pots and pans, "Yeah. Wooyoung's in charge of the kitchen and shit, come on let's go" he grabbed a few utensils out of San's hands and walked to the kitchen. There he found a few cooks already grilling meat, or making soups. The task that they had was to make desserts, good thing that Yeosang knew how to make small cupcakes and a cake, the rest of them had to do pie or gelatin.

_Well, let's start working without getting credited again. _He thought and let out sigh of annoyance again, he really just wants to have them hanged, but they need to have patience for this.   
___

The afternoon turned into night quickly and the dining room was set and all the amazing foods were served, all they needed was the royal family and the guests to come out of their room. Seonghwa just decided to make his hair look it's best and put on a chef's hat on top. His white clothes and red apron made him stand out as the main chef, the staff was gathered there to greet them all. Yeosang was standing behind all the staff along with Jongho, and San.

"When are they coming? It's been so long, Wooyoung went to go get Rubi and Mingi went to go get Athena, where are they? Don't you think-"

The doors opened and the family came inside with a smile on their faces, fake smiles that seemed real to their guests. "Welcome to the dining hall! This is where we will have all meals together" the voice of one of the princesses was heard loud and clear. "Staff! Bow to the guests!" Hongjoong's booming voice was heard as everyone bowed to them respectfully. "My oh my, we see all your staff here is in tip top shape also, hello nice to meet you" one of the prince walked to Seonghwa. He had brown hair and was the same height as him, "Hello sir, did you have a nice trip?"

The prince smiled and nodded, "Yes. Yes I did, thank you for asking" he smirked. Seonghwa's smile became radiant to other people except those who want revenge, they knew exactly what that smile meant. "That's great news, then shall you and the royal family eat dinner after a long carriage ride? We have all types of food that you will love, desserts and drinks." Seonghwa motioned his hands as the royal family went to their respective seats. The two princes were judging every single detail in the castle, Hongjoong immediately knew that they had to be careful around them.

"I will be delighted." The prince sat next to Rubi and hold her hand. "What shall our first meal be?" He questioned Seonghwa. "This is my specialty, it's to die for" he smirked and the butlers gave them each a plate, the steam came out of the food and the aroma was pleasing to their noses. "Smells good also" The prince next to Athena chuckled as they all started eating.  
**___________________**

**Hey guys! I finally updated this book! The next update will be for Haladios and hopefully I can finish that chapter before this Friday comes. Thank you for reading and please answer the question below:**

**What should the two princes name should be? (it can be an idol or just random names)**

**I love you guys! Thank you so so much for loving and reading this book🥺❤**


	7. ch. 6

Mingi was watching with a glare towards the prince that sat next to Athena, and apparently his name was Xavier. He remembers that name, but it doesn't ring the bell. Mingi doesn't know whether he should feel sorry for him or not, he remembers everything that happened to him when he first met the princess.

  
It happened a long time ago when he was around 10 years of age, his father had told him that another royal family was going to be there in his castle. Mingi has gotten excited because he thought he was going to get a new friend, but instead they were making plans for a wedding that was going to happen in about five years. Mingi had no idea until the day that family arrived at the doorsteps of their castle. 

  
-flashback-

  
_"Mingi!" His father called him over and he quickly fixed his small crown while running towards his father. "You look stunning my boy!" His father smiled sweetly at him as Mingi smiled brightly, "Thank you father!" He giggled._

  
_As Mingi turned his head to look at the doors he saw a girl around his age. She had raven black hair and her eyes sparkled when she smiled at him and his family, he didn't know such beauty existed in this world. Mingi's smile widen more and his pupils were becoming larger, his heart kept skipping beats each time she was getting closer. Then a smaller girl came into view, she was hiding behind her mother, he looked at her curiously and this girl seemed a year or two smaller then her. She was rather shy then her older sister, her hair was brown but it complimented her emerald green eyes. _

  
_"Mr. Song! Hello buddy!" The king of the both girls chuckled at his father, Mingi looked at his father and he had his arms open. They embraced each other in a brotherly hug, his mother quickly greeted the queen and gave each other air kisses. "Hello darling, you've gotten more younger since the last time I've seen you!" His mother said sweetly._   
_"And so have you. I love what you did to your hair! It looks more of a dark brown then last time" she stated with a smile. "Ah yeah, it did didn't it?" His mother giggled. "This is Mingi! My only son! He's ten years old" _

  
_"That's great! My daughter Athena is also the same age, and that's exactly why we came here" The king grabbed his daughter softly by the wrist and presented her to Mingi and the king. Mingi was just in awe, he couldn't believe that such a beautiful girl existed in this world. "H-hi" the girl said shyly to both of them, Mingi's father roared in laughter and said, "You're daughter must be really shy to meet us, especially Mingi!" His father hit his back as Mingi cracked a smile and the girl nodded._

  
_"Yeah I am, but I'm going to be fine. Mingi seems like a nice boy." She looked at him with a shy smile and Mingi felt like he was in the clouds._

  
_"He is the most sweetest boy I've seen in my life. You'll have a good time with him" His mother smiled sweetly to the family, "Oh I'm sure she will. Mingi, take good care of her." Athena's mother stated. "I will! Can we go play in the garden with her little sister?!" Mingi asked excitedly, eyes shinning bright under the light._

  
_"Go ahead! This is your castle after all" The king chuckled. With that Mingi turned to Athena and he grabbed her hand and lead her to her sister that was behind her mother, "You want to play with my doggie in the garden?" Mingi asked curiously. The little girl Rubi just looked at her parents and nodded slowly, again, Mingi took their hands and lead them inside the castle, he turned around corners, which confused the girls._

  
_"Where is the garden?" Athena asked him._

  
_"It's on the other hallway, we just have to tell the guards to open the doors." Mingi turned the corner and they saw glass doors. Light was shinning through them, which made the hallway more brighter then most places. A guard was standing there and he looked at the little kids. "Welcome Prince Mingi! How may I help you and your guests?" he smiled at him. "Can you open the garden doors so we can go outside and play?" Mingi jumped in happiness as both girls giggled at his jumping._

  
_"Of course I can" the guard took out his keys and opened the garden doors, it revealed a nice little patio and there was another door far back where you can go to the outside garden. "Oh! This garden is beautiful! I love red roses!" Rubi immediately ran towards the roses and took a sniff at them._

  
_"You do? My mom's favorite flowers are sunflowers, that's why she planted some outside, she said that they need sun to grow" Mingi stated, he felt like a little intellectual when he said stuff like this. "Wow, I never knew that!" Athena smiled at him, and once again Mingi's heart skipped a beat. "I-I knew it because I s-study" he stuttered. The guard just coughed loudly to get their attention and they looked at him. "The doors are open" _

  
_"Thank you!- Come on let's go see my dog!" Mingi grabbed Athena's hand and lead her outside, completely forgetting about Rubi. _

  
-end of flashback-

  
Mingi shooked his head out of his thoughts and looked back at Hongjoong, but he was busy looking at the king with a killers face. "Oi! Why are you looking at the king like that?" The other prince that was next to Rubi looked at Hongjoong and he immediately looked at the prince, "Hm? Oh, no I got lost in my thoughts because I was thinking of our rivalry kingdom. I feel like something is going to happen soon" he stated.

  
"And why do you think that?" Prince Xavier asked questionably as he took a sip of his water. "Because, they want to over rule me out of my my throne since I don't have a prince to be king" the king said with an angry look on his face. The Queen just grabbed his hand and told him, "Eat first. Let the guests eat first then you can rant about it with your knight- Can all the staff leave now?" The queen looked at everyone.

  
"Yes your majesty." The dinning room ringed with the staff's voices as they all shuffled out of the room, including Hongjoong. Just as they were gonna leave the prince next to Rubi said, "By the way- my names Ashton, Prince Ashton," he stated while looking at Seonghwa. "And thank you for the meal Mr. Chef" he said teasingly.

  
"It was my pleasure" Seonghwa bowed and took a glance at Rubi, he smirked and left the dinning room. As he left he saw Jongho standing there waiting for him, "Did you- perhaps placed something like- oh I don't know, medication?" Jongho raised a small bottle in the air as Seonghwa raced towards him and snatched it from him.

  
"Can't you keep quiet kid?" Seonghwa whispered as Jongho chuckled, "You really do want to kill him don't you?" Jongho remarks as Seonghwa rolled his eyes. 

  
"I don't care what he does because either ways Hongjoong may kill them also" He reminded Jongho as they walked down the hallway, it was getting darker each second that passed by and you could hear chatter coming from the kitchen as they both headed back to their own rooms. 

  
Yeosang was carrying something in his hand and he knocked the door to Hongjoong's room. Seonghwa and Jongho looked at him as he entered the room when Hongjoong opened the door. The older just shrugged and went straight inside his room so he could take a shower, Jongho just went directly to sleep since he was tired of everything.  
In Hongjoong's room Yeosang placed all his stuff on the desk and said, "Stand up straight. I need to take your measurements for your outfit I'm going to make. I just need to make yours so I can finish completely" Yeosang grabbed the tape measure and wrapped it around his waist making sure to leave a good space so he could out any weapons inside the jacket. "Alright, let me take the length" he said and Hongjoong rolled his eyes.

  
"Look pretty boy, just hurry up. I want to rest a while, I'm tired" 

  
"Don't call me pretty boy. I'm tired too but I want to finish everything beforehand so don't slouch" Hongjoong straighten his back and stood up like he notmally would and Yeosang put the numbers down on his small notepad. "Okay let me see those arms. Hold them straight out please" Yeosang demonstrated as Hongjoong mimicked him and looked straight ahead. 

  
Moments later after finally taking all the measurements he recorded everything there and spoke up, "Hongjoong?"   
"Yeah? What's up?" He replied softly and sat down on his bed. "Are we going to get caught?" Yeosang looked over to his captain and he looked at him with a glare, it was a soft glare. "No Yeosang, now shut up before someone comes in here and over hears us" Hongjoong stated and laid down putting an arm over his eyes and Yeosang nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

Hongjoong was walking down the hallway patrolling the castle from the inside. He sighed and took a turn around the corner and saw one of the princess's coming out of their room. "Hey! Where is my breakfast?!" She looked at Hongjoong and he shrugged. "I don't know maybe Jongho got lo-"

  
"If he's not here in a few more minutes I'm going to-"

  
"To what princess?" Hongjoong glared at her and raised his eyebrow, he dared her to say something else. "Pft. He better be here soon!" She stormed into her room again and Hongjoong let his fist go, he sighed again and heard chatter coming from the hallway where he came from, "Yes. Thank you boy"

  
"No problem Prince Ashton" Jongho's voice was heard and Hongjoong saw the Prince coming around the corner with a silver plate in his hand, it was Rubi's breakfast. Hongjoong bowed, "Good morning Prince. What brings you here?" He asked, "Ah. I came to bring my fiance's breakfast to her, good thing the boy was passing by me" he smirked.

  
"Ah, well then. I will let you go, I'll go patrol the rest of the hallways. Goodbye Prince" Hongjoong bowed again and left that hallway.

  
That bitch is lucky that her fiance is bringing her breakfast to bed, better enjoy it before I kill her. Hongjoong smirked and chuckled, as he turned the corner he saw Jongho crouched down in the middle of the hallway. "Jongho? What's up? Why the hell are you crouched down there?" He walked up to Jongho and crouched down to meet his eyes.

  
"Huh? Oh nothing, I was just glad that the prince took her food instead of me, I couldn't survive another morning with her loud ass telling me to bring Seonghwa to her room or her complaining about the food" he chuckled happily. "I feel like a brick has been lifted from my back!" He smiled at Hongjoong.

  
"Now let's just hope he does that each morning then." He stated with a smirk and patted his back, "Come on let's go to the kitc-"

  
"I've gotta go help San with getting the horses ready, Xavier and the other whore wants to do horse back riding" He rolled his eyes as Hongjoong nodded, "Alright then, I'll be in the kitchen with Seonghwa then. Bye!" Hongjoong stood on his feet and began walking away from Jongho.

  
Jongho stood up and directed himself down the stairs only to meet with Yeosang, he was carrying a new dress, "Is that for Rubi?" He asked the older. He just nodded silently, "Knock when you enter because her fiance is there with her. She's probably seducing him or something" Jongho chuckled as his memory went back to when she sucked off Seonghwa. "Ah damn! Just when I was about to forget it!" He groaned.

  
"Did you remember what happened that day with Seonghwa?" Yeosang cackled as the younger nodded and groaned again, "Then I guess I should knock" Yeosang walked up the stairs and left Jongho there, "Good luck" Jongho stated and walked down the stairs again until he reached the first floor. 

  
San was in the stables getting the horse out of it's stall, "Good boy, stay here alright? Don't move" He patted his hair and closed the door of the stall, he brushed his luxurious hair and the horse bend his neck down to get a drink of water. "Such an amazing creature isn't he?" San turned his head and saw Prince Xavier standing there alone.

  
"Good morning Prince Xavier. Yes they are, horses are amazing. His name is Thunder" San pet the horse and he grabbed the saddle. The horse moved slightly but he still managed to put on the saddle on the horse, "Is the Princess here?" San asked Xavier and he shrugged, "Don't know, she still must be putting on her suit or something" he said referring to the horse riding outfits. San just nodded and preceded to do his own stuff on preparing the other horse.

  
"Oh, by the way, what's your name?" Xavier asked.

  
"San." He said sternly as he took out the Princesses horse out. "Alright San, let's get along." He stook out his hand in front of him and San was confused, "Can I ask why sir? I don't think we should become friends. I'm a servant, not royalty like you." He told him as Xavier sighed, "That is true bu-"

  
"Peasant! Where are you?!" Athena's scream could be heard in the barn, Xavier just hushed San and he hid in the horse's stall. "Don't tell her I am here." The prince mouthed as San nodded and turned around to find the princess coming towars him. "Is Xavier here?"

  
"No miss, he's not." He spoke and continued doing what he was doing, "Good. Is my horse ready?" She asked him while walking closer to him. "Almost. I just need to brush his hair, is everythi-"

  
Athena threw a handful of mud on his face and she laughed, "You deserve it Pony boy! You're such a nuisance! This is why only that mute boy hangs out with you because you're both filthy poor boys." She laughed.

  
"What the hell Athena?!" Xavier came out of the stall and San was getting pent up with anger. "I-if you'll excuse me." He bowed and stuttered. He was filled with anger, he walked past Athena and he reached for his pocket to pull out a small knife but before he did something the Prince grabbed his arm and said, "Wait where you going?"

  
San took a deep breath in and out, trying to calm myself down. "I need to give you guys space, the horses are ready so I'll take my leave."

  
"No! Athena apologize to him! He may be a servant who works with horses but shouldn't a princess be nice to everyone?!" He yelled at her as Athena was still shocked that Xavier was there. "But he's a peasant! He shall not receive any type of apology from me!" She grabbed her horse and stormed off to the field. 

  
The prince sighed and said, "I apologize on her behalf." He said quietly before taking his horse and running after her. San was appalled about this Prince. Maybe not all royal families are bad He thought and turned around to see Jongho standing there looking shocked also. "I've been surprised today too by the same thing- are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked while approaching him closely.

  
"That the Prince's aren't as bad?" San whispered softly so no one would hear. "Yeah, Prince Ashton did something similar to me too" 

  
"Really?" San raised his eyebrows.

  
"Yeah, even Hongjoong saw, but let's not let our guard down easily" Jongho said softly, "Alright. I'll go get cleaned up then, I'll be back soon" San started sprinting back to the castle to take a quick shower.

  
\---ᵗⁱᵐᵉ ˢᵏⁱᵖ---

  
[ᵖ.ˢ. ᵗʰᵉʳᵉ'ˢ ᵃ ˡⁱᵗᵗˡᵉ ˢᵐᵘᵗ ʰᵉʳᵉ ᵃⁿᵈ ⁱᵗ'ˢ ᴠᴇʀʏ ᵈᵉˢᶜʳⁱᵖᵗⁱᵛᵉ]

  
"So, where is that boy who always comes serves me breakfast?" She asked. "Ah about him- he was coming but I stopped him because I wanted to give you the breakfast myself" Ashton stated proudly. "Oh, thank you Ashton" she smirked as she looked at the strawberry and then back at him. She grabbed the strawberry and stood up from her chair, he looked at Rubi with confusion in his eyes. 

  
"Do you like strawberries?" She asked as she sat really close to him in bed. "I do, it's one of my favorite fruits" he smiled softly. "Hm, then do you want this one?" She bit the strawberry and left it on her mouth and she inched closer to him as he was taken by surprise. She stood up and straddled him, looking straight at his eyes.

  
Ashton just licked his lips and came closer to her. He bit the strawberry from the other end and they both started chewing it until their lips met and they both swallowed the strawberry. Rubi kissed his lips roughly which took him by surprise also. Her hands traveled to his chest and began unbuttoning his shirt quickly. Ashton wrapped his hands around her waist and gave her a tight squeeze on her hips.

  
She moaned in the kiss and her hands took out the last button, her hands then went to his pants and began pressing her palm to his boner, "Hard aren't you?" She whispered seducive and she went on her knees, taking down his pants also. "Can I suck it?" She stated while she riled up her night gown and took it off, placing it on the floor. She had no undergarments on, so she was completely naked in front of him.

  
"Suck it all you want" he said while growing impatient, the reason why he wanted to come here was because he was going to tell her that he didn't feel the same way about her because he thought she was too innocent, but hell- did he want her now. "M'kay" she whispered.

  
She put her face near his dick and began licking it from the balls to the tip while it was still clothed, he let out a sigh from frustration and she smirked. Her hands took out his underwear and she grabbed his dick with one hand while the other hand was in her cilt, playing with it. Rubi began licking the tip before she started shoving it in to her mouth making her moan from how big it was. "S-shit" Ashton stuttered with pleasure.

  
Rubi began bopping her head up and down quickly, her hands began touching around her hole. She was wet already and she wanted dick now, Rubi stood up and Ashton looked at her. She pushed him down on the bed and she immediately inserted his dick inside of her, it slid in so simple since she was wet. "I want to ride your big cock and cum on it" she whispered while she started kissing his neck. 

  
Ashton's hands went to her ass and gave it a squeeze, but before she could make another move a knock was heard on the door. "Miss Rubi? I'm here with the dress!" A voice was heard from the outside, "I can never be left alone" she said while slowly moving her hips up and down. "Just go, we'll continue this later at night"

  
"But-"

  
"Go. Now" he said sternly while he grabbed her hips and took himself out of her, placing her in bed. She whined and stood up, getting her night gown from the floor, "Fine and we're not doing it tonight." She put on her gown and began walking to the mirror, fixing her hair and trying to calm down her redness.

  
Ashton quickly pulled up his underwear and pants, and buttoned his shirt before walking to the door. He opened it and found a boy with captivating eyes and soft lips, "She's inside" he said and left a confused Yeosang standing there. Yeosang then remembered what Jongho said,_ "Knock before you enter, she might be seducing him or something" _

  
"Thank god I knocked" he whispered to himself before entering the room closing the door behind him.


End file.
